1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified focus adjusting mechanism for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a mechanism for adjusting the focus of the objective lens of a camera, a construction is usually employed wherein a part of the objective lens or the whole of the lens system is continuously moved to adjust the focusing. However, such a mechanism is complicated in structure and expensive in cost. Hence, a simplified mechanism is known which includes a plurality of auxiliary lenses provided within a camera body such that one of the auxiliary lenses is selected and brought into axial registry with the objective lens in accordance with the camera-to-object distance thereby yielding a proper focus. Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 54-161930 shows an example of such a simplified focus adjusting mechanism which is employed in an automatic focusing camera. This mechanism, however, requires a plunger and/or an electromagnet for bringing one of the plurality of auxiliary lenses into the photographing optical path and stopping it thereat. The plunger and electromagnet are relatively large in size so that it is difficult to make the camera compact and thin. Accordingly, such focus adjusting mechanism is unsuitable for use, especially in a thin vertically disposed camera since the mechanism is disadvantageous in making the camera large in size and restricts the flexibility of arranging other parts upon designing of the camera.